


Седьмая

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), pilfer_rinse



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: 5 + 1, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Когда растёшь с шестью братьями, научишься не только игре в крикет.
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Седьмая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780902) by [Izzyaro (Isilarma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro). 



> Беты [bathfullofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass), [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

Фелисия довольно быстро понимает: если она хочет, чтобы её услышали, нужно заставить всех её слушать. Старшие братья, как правило, шумные существа, а Фелисии приходится соперничать с шестью. К счастью, она родилась с прекрасной парой легких, так что ей редко не хватает внимания, особенно если учесть, что она ещё и самая младшая и единственная девочка.

Позже Джордж учит её, насколько мощным оружием может быть голос. Он учит её говорить властно, а Альфред показывает, как подать себя с лучшей стороны, и к тому времени, как Мэтью знакомит её с театром, Фелисия знает, как попасть в центр внимания так же хорошо, как и любой из них.

Тем не менее, само по себе умение хорошенько покричать тоже бывает полезным время от времени.

* * *

Фелисии шесть, когда она впервые обыгрывает одного из братьев. В тот раз Чарльз, как всегда, играет с ней в шашки вполсилы, но она всё равно видит шок в его глазах. После этого он не разговаривает с ней целую неделю и до сих пор не играет с ней в шашки.

Пять лет спустя Фелисия умудряется взять любой мяч, который близнецы посылают в её калитку. Мэтью и Питер дуются и находят одно оправдание за другим, но теперь Фелисия понимает, почему они себя так ведут. Она льстит им, просит у них помощи в учебе и играет во все остальные игры, которые только можно придумать, пока их хрупкие гордости не восстановятся, и задается вопросом: а всем ли мужчинам так легко угодить?

Хотя она не собирается им поддаваться. Она же должна как-то держать их в форме.  


* * *

Фелисия никогда не поймёт, почему всем так трудно различать близнецов. Голос Мэтью немного выше, а нос острее, у Питера на несколько веснушек больше и глаза на пару оттенков темнее. Мэттью подаёт кручёные и любит охранять калитку, тогда как Питер любит играть далеко в поле и никогда не закручивает мяч во время своих смертельно быстрых бросков. Их могут называть одинаковыми, но они не точные копии друг друга.

На самом деле, нужно проявить лишь немного внимания. Фелисия знает, что герои Джорджа ¬— Цицерон и Цинциннат из Римской республики, точно так же она знает, что Альфреду Тацит нравится больше Светония из-за фактической точности, но им обоим Альфред всегда предпочтёт «Энеиду» Вергилия. Она знает, что Чарльз какое-то время мечтал стать пиратом, прежде чем выбрал военную службу, и что когда у Александра неприятности, он всегда залезает на старый дуб на восточной стороне озера. Часто именно такие мелочи являются очень важными, и поэтому она учится обращать на них внимание.

Годы спустя у неё появляется маленькая привычка звонить близнецам каждый раз после того, когда она или её друзья выпутываются из неприятностей. Никто из братьев так и не понял, почему она звонит им так часто.  


* * *

Фелисия не перестаёт удивляться, как легко люди её недооценивают. Она может понять своих дядей, которые редко видятся с ней, и отца, для которого она навсегда останется маленькой принцессой, но когда речь идет о братьях, это откровенно раздражает. Александр не так уж и плох, он всего на два года старше и знает её лучше, но остальные непременно возвращаются в конце каждого семестра из школ с абсолютной уверенностью в явном превосходстве над младшей сестрой.

Первый порыв Фелисии — немедленно поставить их на место, но возможности, которые предоставляет такое высокомерие, слишком хороши, чтобы их упустить. Когда Чарльз думает, что обыгрывает её в покер, можно легко узнать, к какой молодой леди он сбегает, чтобы увидеться. Кстати, это почти так же легко, как и льстить Питеру, пока он не похвастается, что именно он сделал классному руководителю, что его чуть не отстранили. Труднее, но гораздо приятнее, наконец обыграть Альфреда в шахматы и увидеть выражение его лица. Так им и надо.

Однако в целом Фелисия позволяет им и всем остальным хранить свои маленькие заблуждения. Недалёкий и поверхностный образ слишком ценен, чтобы тратить его впустую. Фелисия считает поводом для гордости, что единственные люди, которые сразу же видят её притворство, — это самый младший из братьев и слишком проницательный священник.  


* * *

Фелисия всегда знала, что их привилегированная жизнь имеет свою цену. Одно из её самых ранних воспоминаний — Джордж, сидящий рядом с ней и рассказывающий, что она ни при каких обстоятельствах не должна делать ничего, что могло бы опозорить их фамилию. «Общество всегда наблюдает, - говорит он, - может показаться, что оно прощает случайную неосторожность, но оно никогда её не забудет». Всё же Фелисия ещё ребенок, она кивает, даёт обещание и быстро выбрасывает это из головы.

По крайней мере до тех пор, пока однажды Чарльз не вернётся домой, пряча от неё лицо. Фелисия никогда не думала, что что-то может довести её самого сильного брата до слёз, но у Общества получается. Общество заставляет руки Альфреда дрожать, заставляет улыбки близнецов исчезнуть и превращает её любящего старшего брата Джорджа в незнакомца. Из-за Общества Александр посреди ночи жмётся к ней, когда газеты рассказывают миру, каким разочарованием для семьи является младший сын, и Фелисия обещает себе, что найдет способ обезопасить их.

Фелисия учится играть в эту игру. Она очаровательна, остроумна и образована, и ослепительна настолько, словно была рождена для этого. Она следует правилам, носит маску и держит обещание. Общество всегда наблюдает, но в ней и её братьях горит бунтарский огонёк. Они не осуждают друг друга — и никто другой не станет. И да поможет Господь тому, кто осудит.  


* * *

Братья учат её многим вещам. Истории, ораторскому искусству, спорту, сочувствию, литературе, драме, политике. Они никогда не учат её тому, что она равна им.

Им никогда и не нужно было. Она знала это с самого начала.


End file.
